HYDRA (Fanon)
HYDRA is a crminal-terrorist army founded by Jonathan Schmit that appears in Stranger Things: Chronicles as the main antagonist faction of Season 1 and throughout the series as major antagonists. History Early History HYDRA was founded by Jonathan Schmit during WWII in it's early stages after his exile from Project Ragnarok (a program to summon an evil being to help the Nazis conquer all including their allies) under orders of Hitler. Schmit had created his organization and made it an antagonist faction during World War II to control the Soviet Union and fake alliegance to the Axis so the Soviets can control the Axis powers as slaves since the Soviets and HYDRA had the same ideology of human enslavement. Schmit had gained influence of naming the organization after a parlamentary run cultist organization of Inhumans that worshiped Hive in the ancient times. The Organization was beat by Captain America and it made major effort to win WWII. After the War HYDRA stayed in secrecy as it helped the Soviet Union gain allies such as North Korea, Red China, It's Satelite States of Poland, Romnaia, Czechoslovakia, Bulgaria, Hungary, Albania and Yugoslavia, The United Arab Republic, Vietnam, Laos, The Khmer Rouge, Ethiopia, Gaddafist Libya, and Ba'athist Iraq throught the Cold War. After the Cold War they went public as a totalitarian run criminal-terrorist army bent on World Domination. They have caused terrorist attacks around the world including a terrorist attack in Pakistan, the Tokyo subway bombing and 9/11. Minyak, a scientist was influenced by a group teaching Iran how to do Project MKUltra for money in which he kidnapped a bunch of test subject children, all girls and made them go through experiments and drugged them into getting assassin techniques to fight kill their targets. Around this time HYDRA was influenced by Loki to help open a portal to Chitauri Space, the part of the Universe where Thanos resides. Season 1 HYDRA was commiting to a plan to get open a portal to the Chituari space until The Avengers arrived which resulted in Iron Man fighting Iron Monger as Captain America beats the crap out of Winter Soldier, Wolverine fights Venom, Black Panther fights Prowler, Hulk fights Abomination, Thor fights Sabertooth, Batman fights Bebop and Rocksteady and Spiderman fights a vigilante criminal ninja dude named Mr. E. In the background there are Garmadon, The Shredder who are parting ways for Red Skull and attending him is Dr. Minyak with a bunch of Robot Guards. The Avengers (Batman, Captain America, Black Panther, Wolverine, Hulk, Thor, Spiderman and Iron Man) fight their best as they notice a giant mega cannon about to create a portal. The Avengers try to stop this but Mr. E interferes with Spiderman hacking the thing as the Avengers end up floating in the air because of Eleven. Two boys, Henry and Will escape but Will accidentally kicks a soda can as the bad guys notice and Prowler with Mr. E are sent after them in an intense chase. Jonathan Byers, the newly hired operative of HYDRA arrived and told Henry (one of the witnesses discovered) that he wants Henry to get groceries as he has to work Overtime at the "new Job". Then Ivana (Henry's girlfriend) gets pissed as Henry runs off to get Will. An agent the Super Intendant of Rohan County School District was sent to get info on Will Byers, Henry's cousin and the other Witness until he ran into The truant officer who tells him to shut up because it's just only one day and the kids maybe could be sick. The Super Intendent shoots the truant officer and snoops inside the school to look up the records of Mike, Dustin and Lucas to find their relations to Will, after spying on them and finding out they said Will. Unfortunately Mr. Clarke discovered them in which he summoned Minyak's robots to his aid. Aaron Davis arrived in his appartment with Jonathan Byers and contacted HYDRA that they could not find the witnesses. Mr. E then arrives as he chases Henry, Ivana, Will and gang from Aaron's apartment revealing that he is currently tracking the Witnesses to their location. Red Skull is impressed with the Duo and sends hordes of HYDRA operatives to find the gang's location. Agents Killow (Bart Chavez), Ultra Violet (Ariana Satarapi), Prowler (Aaron Davis) and Dr. Minyak arrived with the aid of Ivan Vanko (Whiplash), Victor Creed (Sabertooth) and Bucky Barnes (Winter Soldier) barged in the apartment of Henry with Purple Dragon thugs and Students of Cobra Kai led by Hun and John Kreese as Mr. E crashed through the Chimney. Mr. E demanded the group surrender Henry and Will, but Eleven levitated a vase that landed on Mr. E. Mr. E noticing this decided to get Prowler to attack the gang and kill Eleven. Mr. E and Prowler chased after Henry and Will and fought them on the roof of Henry's apartment. After the fight they kidnapped Mike and Eleven and brought them to Loki as he revealed himself as their leader. The gang escaped after saving Mike and Eleven. Adrian Toomes (A member of Stryker's mercenary army) notified them while he was in captivity where he is and HYDRA attacked the gang and resulted in Mike and Eleven to get seperated. Mike and Eleven dramatically fight members of Cobra Kai and the Purple Drahons to save Eleven, in which Jefferson Davis, chief of Miami's police saved them from HYDRA in which the search was a complete, only to find out Loki tricked them to get Will. HYDRA witnessed Loki spill Will's blood to open the gate and summon Thanos's Army into Miami in which HYDRA's henchmen fought the gang with HYDRA itself so the gang won't save Will. The organization witnessed Will sacrifice his way home so Mike and Eleven could be happy together and onwards. After the invasion HYDRA went into hiding. Season 2 The appeared to be helping The Black Dragon diring Norman Osborne's raid of Miami with his army and Hawkins. Season 3 Members of HYDRA known as Dr. Octopus, Rhino, Shocker, Electro, Carnage and Sandman broke out of Miami State Prison by The Ten Rings member Mysterio.Category:Organizations Category:Villains Category:Terrorists